Castillos en el aire
by Ferd99
Summary: **Primer fic** Todo ocurre mientras hablaban por inbox, Sora confiesa su amor y Tai le contesta de la misma forma. Al final todo se resume en ese mensaje enviado por Tai, en donde le dice, pese a los fantasmas de su pasado, que luchará por ella, aunque parezca imposible estar juntos (por eso el titulo del fic) **Drabble** Gracias Genee por ayudarme a subir el fanfiction.


**Castillos en el aire.**

Luego de una conversación por medio de unos correos, el destino de dos amantes en secreto se revela. Sora está por marcharse, el fantasma de ese mejor amigo aun ronda entre los dos y Tai no desea perderla. Por eso decidió escribirle este nuevo E-Mail en donde confianza que no quiere perderla a pesar de creer que solo son castillos en el aire.

…

No recuerdo la primera vez que pensé en besarte, fue sólo una idea fugaz que cruzó mi mente, pero sólo fue eso, la primera vez.

Una vez tras otra la idea aparecía en mi cabeza, y a veces no sólo como una idea, sino como un fuerte deseo. Quería abrazarte contra mí y fundirme contigo, pero jamás lo creí posible. Era como ese sueño inaccesible que debes contentarte sólo con soñar, como ese amor imposible que nunca podrás tener, pero, me gusta soñarte, me valía con que existieses, pues me hacía sentirme bien, en ocasiones llegaba a avergonzarme de mis pensamientos tanto que los colores poblaban mi rostro cuando algo pasaba en mi cuerpo.

La sensación de saberte mía, pero no poderte reclamar me partía el alma. Cómo es posible que el capitán de fútbol; ese tonto, distraído y perdido en el espacio; ese chico de cabellera alborotada, se haya enamorado de su mejor amiga. Es absurdo, si lo piensas bien, es absurdo…

Pero el otro día, un rayo de esperanza iluminó mi deseo, descubrir lo que tienes escondido en tu corazón y en tu mente tanto tiempo esperándote, me hacía temblar de emoción, me hacía estremecerme, y hoy casi no puedo escribir en mi ordenador cuando pienso lo que me dijiste que me deseabas.

Si te hubiese tenido aquí ese día, no habría podido resistir el no pegarme a ti hasta quedarme sin aliento. Lo que había deseado tanto y temido a la vez, ¡se estaba haciendo realidad! También me dijiste que habías pensado besarme, también yo quería hacerlo, no podía creerlo. Dejé que hablaras, dejé que te confesaras conmigo, que sacases todo aquello que te agobiaba, y luego, fue mi turno. El corazón quería salir de mi pecho, apenas atinaba a escribir, y las lágrimas casi empujaban por nublar mis ojos, casi no podía ver la pantalla. Sólo el ordenador me unía a ti, y, precisamente, era lo que me separaba de tu lado.

Ese día, viví en una nube, sólo pensaba en ti, en cómo sería besarte. Recordaba momentos a tu lado, tus ojos, tus sonrisas, tus bromas… sólo quería verte, pero tú no te atrevías.

La noche siguiente acortó un poco el hilo que unía mi nube a la tierra. Existía un fantasma en tu vida que se interponía ante mí. Tus continuas comparaciones con él, tus recuerdos, tu idolatración por aquel momento, ponían una barrera entre tú y yo.

Pero no importa, creo que podría romperla y acercarme del todo a ti, tocarte sin que me rechaces por miedo a lo que sientes, mirarte sin que te dé vergüenza que sepa lo que esconde tu corazón, hablarte en susurros al alma compartiendo los sueños, besarte sin tener que preguntar primero. Eso es lo que deseo ahora, lo que he deseado sin saberlo más tiempo del que creí. Sé que tienes miedo, y mentiría si dijese que yo no. No sé qué puede ocurrirme mañana y, ante todo, sé que no quiero herirte, pero no puedo evitar desear besarte pese a todo. Lo que siento por ti me empuja sin control hacia delante, a tratar de vencer el miedo, a olvidar el mundo que nos rodea, a crear un instante en el que sólo existamos tú y yo y alargar ese instante eternamente.

Quizá son castillos en el aire, pero hace solo unos días que nos confesamos y sólo puedo pensar en ti, en cómo será la próxima vez en los que pruebe tus labios, en dónde sentiré tu calor mientras nos abrazamos, en cuál será la excusa que haga posible no realizar este sueño.

No puedo evitarlo, en cada minuto te tengo en mi cabeza, cuando voy por la calle no puedo creer porque no me dejas, estoy hablando con alguien y, de repente, esa sonrisa de "estúpido feliz" aparece en mi cara. Sólo han pasado unos días y toda mi cabeza gira en torno a ti, no puedo evitar pensarte a la menor ocasión, releer nuestras conversaciones, el correo que me mandaste, cuyo final desearía que fuese el nuestro.

Sé que la distancia no será fácil, pero eso no me importa; sé que en unos meses te marcharás y la distancia se interpondrá de nuevo entre tú y yo, pero no me importa; sé que tienes miedo, pero no me importa; sé que sigue existiendo un fantasma entre los dos, pero no me importa… No sé si lo entiendes, pero no me importa nada que no sea lo que siento por ti y lo que puedas sentir tú por mí. ¿Qué es? No me atrevo si quiera a imaginarlo, sólo sé que me está haciendo extrañarte como nunca extrañé a nadie, que sé que estás a poco más de una hora, pero me parecen años; que me haces latir el corazón tan acelerado cuando pienso en ti que sólo puedo oírlo a él; que me hace temblar como un flan aunque aparente serenidad; que me hace temer besarte una vez más antes de que te marches porque no sé si sabré parar después.

No entiendo qué ocurre, ni porqué, sólo sé que te has metido en mi vida y en mi corazón y no quiero que salgas porque te quiero Sora, eres mi vida, eres mi amor, y aunque no volvamos a estar juntos siempre voy a llevarte en mi corazón.


End file.
